Talk:Player
Something is very fishy with the "speed" data in this wiki. A player runs forward at 50, and a rocket moves at 20, but I can't outrun the rocket unless I straferun? Please explain. Ryan W 23:32, 26 January 2006 (UTC) Okay, I have part of the answer to this question. But in the case of this article, if running straight ahead is really 50 units per tic, that means I can cover 1750 units (27+ teleporter pads) per second. That cannot be correct. Ryan W 05:28, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Ah, the eternal mystery. I don't care what the source code seems to say, the Doomguy does not run forward at 50 units per tic. A year or so back, I was so frustrated with the lack of a reasonable answer to this that I went and tested it myself empirically. I made a level that was nothing but a long hallway 30000 units long from the "starting line" (the player spawns right behind it) to the "finish line" (which ends the level). Hold down forward, and divide 30000 units by the completion time to get units/sec. Turns out the Doomguy walks forward at 290.90 units/sec (which is a bit faster than the Arch-Vile) and runs forward at 581.81 units/sec (only .01 more than double the walk speed!). And if SR40 really is 128% of normal running, then SR40 would be 744.72 units/sec (just over rocket speed, which explains why you have to straferun to outrun a rocket). And if SR50 is 141% of normal running, then it must be 820.35 units/sec. However, the sideways running speeds (had to pivot the start thing for that) are a bit weird. 280.37 units/sec walking sideways (nearly the same as the forward walk speed) and 405.41 units/sec running sideways (almost 200 short of the forward run speed). Don't ask me why. But unless someone else runs a similiar experiment and gets different results, I don't know what to tell you. What I'd like to know is how this is, when the source code seems to imply that the Doomguy should be running faster than a rocket. Maybe the units it's using for player speeds are not map units? --Reaper with no name 05:34, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :That is an old post, but that is still a valid question. I did some tests, and you seems to be right, as both walking and strafe walking speeds are slight faster than Arch-vile. However your values are a little hard to engulf, since the player speed should be relative to the number of tics (in other words multiples of 35). :Fox 666 01:11, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Speed of Player I don't like the idea of using the values used for ticcmds for the values in the thing data table. Shouldn't the player's speed be listed as it is in the Doom executable? Sure, It won't be informative, but maybe there should be a clarification that the speed as defined in the executable doesn't actually affect the running speed of the player. -Wagi 18:25, 7 May 2008 (UTC)